Agents
by emily1893
Summary: Bella Swan is kidnapped by a Psycho. Or so she thinks. In an attempt to stay alive, Bella lies about her identity, but when she discovers how Edward truly is, will it be too late? Along the way, Bella find out what happened to her best friend, Alice. Is everything what it seems on the outside? Read to find out. Edward x Bella HEA Canon Pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone,**

 **This is my first FanFiction ever and really just my first attempt at writing. I'm usually not a writer so...**

 **Just give my story a try. I would really like feedback of any kind and suggestions, so I can improve.**

 **Thank You and Enjoy!**

 **Emily**

* * *

He swung at me again. I ducked, or rather tried to. Thud. Blackness.

My eyes opened. I couldn't see anything, but I could feel the sunlight streaming through my window, warming my fair skin. This isn't right… I thought just as I fell unconscious again.

Snapping open, my eyes tried to focus on the blob across the room. Frustrated, I must have let out a groan, as the blob started approaching me. This time, however, my eyes focused on a blurry man stalking towards me slowly. Panicking as he approached closer and closer, I tried to let out a scream. All that came out was a hoarse blubber.

"What's your name?" The figure asked.

"A… uh… Ashley," I stuttered. "Ashley Brostowski."

Silently, he retreated back to a circular table and continued to type away on his laptop. Relaxing, I thought though my situation. Where was I? How long have I been here for? Is he a threat? Do I need to eliminate him?

I must have passed out again, as when I woke up again, it was light outside. I tried to evaluate my surroundings without moving too much. But other than the bed I was laying on and the table the blob had been typing on, there wasn't much else in the room.

The door. Could I get out? That part of me kicked in. Of course not, he wouldn't kidnap you with a way to escape. Unless… he didn't have much experience. Before I could make up my mind, the door opened and in walked a guy with the greenest eyes I've ever seen. He must've been the blob I saw earlier.

"Ah... I see that you're awake," he said indifferently as he sat down at the round table again. He pulled out a laptop form the bag I just realized he'd been carrying.

 _Wow, so no answers. Un-fricking-believable_ , I muttered internally. After five minutes of silence, I cleared my throat and stood up, "Who exactly are you?" My question must have taken him by surprise, as his head snapped up.

"Cul-, um… Grant," he stated, "my name is Grant."

"Are you sure?" It didn't even take me a second to know he was lying.

"Yes," he looked away. "I'm absolutely sure" He turned back around to look me in the eyes. I held his gaze until I felt he was letting his guard down.

"You're lying" I stated passively.

"Okay, fine. My name's Edward." He dropped his gaze and returned to his laptop. I sat in the seat next to him. Edward. Why did that sound so familiar?

Abruptly, he stood up. "Want something to eat?" Right on cue, my stomach growled, I didn't realize how starving I was before he said that.

"Yeah." He went to get whatever food he had brought through a door I didn't see before. He left his laptop on the table. Unguarded. I could just… No! I couldn't get caught. _Play him_ , my inner conscious screamed at me.

Just then, he stepped out holding two turkey sandwiches and two plastic water bottles. "Turkey?" he asked. I nodded. We ate in silence. When we were finished, he got up to throw everything away.

"Come on," he ordered nodding towards the door. Silently, I got up and followed him. We started walking onto the sunny streets of what looked like a tropical island. June, around 80 degrees outside, maybe 75% humidity, palm trees. _Bermuda._

"Where exactly am I?"

"Sorry, can't tell you." When I looked away disappointed, he continued, "It's not you," he sighed then started again, "I have orders from higher up".

He started walking into a tall, fancy skyscraper. After passing security, we went up the elevator to the top of the building.

"Don't bite your lip," he menaced. I immediately released it from my teeth's hold. Ding. He led me to an official looking door and knocked. C. Cullen.

"Come in," someone called from the inside. Edward opened the door, and we walked in. My eyes connected to the gold ones of another gold-haired figure before slipping them to those of the pixie girl standing next to him.

 _Alice. No, I thought internally. She's dead. Then everything came crashing down. Higher up. Organization. Bermuda. The Cullens. Carlisle. His name is Edward._

All that realization came crashing at me, while I tried not to freak out. This man has probably killed hundreds of people. What does he want to do to me? My head started to spin, and I waited for my head to hit the ground as everything became blurry, but it never did.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey,

Sorry for the delay. I just moved a couple days ago, and I still don't have wifi. I'm currently rewriting what I had already written because I wasn't satisfied with it, but school's over, so I'll have plenty of time. Sorry again, in the future, I will work out a schedule.

Thanks so much,

Emily

"Ashley! Can you hear me?" A voice was there. Who was it? "Ashley," it continued, must be Edward.

Slowly, everything started coming back. The kidnapping. The Cullens. Alice.

"Alice?" I asked, using as much strength as I could.

"Here," she replied from my left side. I turned to look at her. She looked up, "Edward, why don't you and Carlisle give us some time to talk?" Thankfully, both men got up and left, but I couldn't miss the glance Edward shot my way as he walked by.

Minutes passed before anyone spoke. Finally, Alice spoke up, "So Ashley now…?"

"You know why I had to. He kidnapped me for heaven's sake!"

"But he gave you his real name. He never does that."

Alice of all people should have understood why I had to do what I did. "How was I supposed to know that he wasn't lying?" I said, my voice escalating.

"I don't know!" The tension was rising in the room and we both knew we didn't want to spend this reunion fighting. Silence filled the room. Alice sighed, "So I guess you're wondering why I'm here". That was a major understatement, but I nodded anyways. She paused before continuing, "Carlisle is my father".

"What do you mean he's your father?" I exploded, "Remember that project we had at the academy, we found that Carlisle was 23!"

"That's not my story to tell, you'll have to have Edward tell you," she sighed again, dropping her arms down.

"I can't just ask Edward, he kidnapped me for Christ's sake". Alice gave me a pointed look. "And besides, I don't even know him".

Straightening up from her position against the wall, Alice responded, "He didn't kidnap you for that reason".

Well, what was it then? I silently asked her.

Opening her mouth, then closing it again, she replied, "I asked him to".

My mouth dropped open, "Not that I'm not happy to see you or anything, because I am, I truly am. But why? Why would you ask a Psycho to kidnap me. It doesn't make any sense".

"Bells, I can assure you he's not a Psycho".

How? Years of being inseparable has led us to be able to communicate silently.

"He's my brother". She rolled her eyes. Great, I thought, another thing she kept from me. "Why don't we go see Carlisle and Edward now, I'm sure they'll be able to explain some stuff". She tried to look like she indifferent, but I knew she wanted my forgiveness.

"I forgive you, you know" I paused and then a little more cheerfully, "after all, we are best friends, right?" I said as she opened the door and started to lead me down the hall.

"Eeeiii! I have my best friend back", she exclaimed, giving me a hug and jumping around. "We're gonna do everything together again, Bells. I promise, I won't make the same mistake twice".

Feeling more lighthearted, we turned a corner, just as I bumped into what I had thought was a wall.

"Oh, hey Edward," I said, trying to take a step back. However, he kept a firm grip on my arms. I turned to look at Alice only to discover she had snuck away.

"Bells?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. When I looked away and didn't say anything, he continued, "Did you lie to me"?

"It wasn't personal. I was on a mission and you kidnapped me. I was following protocol". I tried to remain indifferent, but when I saw the devastated look on Edward's face, I couldn't help but feel bad about what I did. Wait, Edward? When did I start calling him that. Isn't he still the Psycho I knew?

"It wasn't personal," he repeated under his breath, shaking his head. "I guess I was wrong about you". He started walking away before I could ask him what he had meant.

"Wait, Edward!" I called after him, but he never turned around.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Everyone,

So Sorry, but I will stop posting onto this story. If I decide to, I will continue writing and then post when I have most written. Again, I am not a writer, so maybe I'll just stick to reading, but yeah...

Sorry again, but maybe a new story with the same plot will come up soon. So far, I have 8 pages written, but I want to develop the character more and post longer chapters.

Emily


End file.
